Call of Duty 7: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops will be the seventh main installment in the Call of Duty series. It is currently being developed by Treyarch. The confirmation of the game's development was leaked by David Kim, a senior animator at Treyarch back in May of 2009. The game is said to be set in various locations including Vietnam and Cuba, and judging from weaponry and dates given in the trailer, it is set at any point between 1960 to 2010. It is planned to be released on November 9, 20103. Treyarch has stated that Black Ops will be much grittier than Modern Warfare 2 and that the differences between World at War and Black Ops will be as significant as the differences between Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The trailer released on May 18, 2010, which indicated that the game will have a story stressing the fine lines between good and evil, as well as a greater amount of story featuring the Vietnam War than previously suspected. They have also said that Black Ops will feature considerably more stealth than any previous entries in the Call of Duty series. Settings Vietnam, Cuba, the Arctic, Laos and Russia have been confirmed as locations in the game. Gameplay The game features new equipment for the series such as a scoped crossbow with different kinds of ammunition (e.g., explosive) and Dragon's Breath rounds for shotguns. It also has an early model of the Steyr AUG which is customizable. The player will be piloting aircraft: an SR-71 Blackbird guiding a squad on the ground and an attack helicopter. The dismemberment feature, showcased only in Call of Duty: World at War, can be seen in the teaser trailer. It will also be the first game in the series to feature the player characters speak in-game. Currently, little is known about multiplayer modes. It is thought that players can unleash a pack of bengal tigers or venemous king cobras which will maul the opposing team. Vehicles will return, as well as dedicated servers for the PC version unlike Infinity Ward's Modern Warfare 2. It will feature a "Create-a-Class 2.0" allowing character customization alongside perks. Killstreaks will not count towards each other (while stacking and carrying over after deaths). A Black Ops' multiplayer designer also stated there will be no nukes or game-ending killstreaks. The cooperative mode will have a separate campaign. Updates *A multiplayer beta is being considered. *Multiplayer seems to be the main focus, as the singleplayer levels are based on the multiplayer maps. *Treyarch will be improving multiplayer based on the community feedback. *Vehicles will be making a come back, but not the way you remember them from World at War. *Create-a-Class 2 will allow you to customize your loadout and appearance. *Matchmaking (consoles) will be improved. *Co-op will have separate levels. *No word on the Nazi Zombies. *In the singleplayer campaign you get to fly a helicopter and use it to destroy ... stuff. *Stealth will play a big role in the game. Recent news *Activision confirmed to Eurogamer that Call of Duty: Black Ops will launch on the Nintendo Wii. *Much more about the game will be revealed in May in the Official Playstation Magazine, according to an MTV article. *An official website has been launched by Treyarch. *It is reported that players will be allowed to play as members of the SAS in a close-quarters mission based off 'Prince's Gate', the terrorist attack on the Iranian embassy in the 1980s. *Treyarch has stated that the differences between World at War and Black Ops will be as significant as those between Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 4 Category:Modern